


Diego Takes a Little Too Long to Get Home

by agaytoremembr, BubblegumAnna



Series: sterling!verse [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves - Freeform, Fluff, I’ve never used ao3 before help, M/M, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, filthy disgusting fluff, idk what the hell im doing, jesse sterling - Freeform, my gay and bisexual son, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaytoremembr/pseuds/agaytoremembr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumAnna/pseuds/BubblegumAnna
Summary: While Diego is out doing vigilante work, Sterling is stuck in Diego’s “apartment”— or the boiler room in the gym. Diego eventually comes back home to a very.... interesting Sterling.





	Diego Takes a Little Too Long to Get Home

Sterling leaned against Diego’s pillows, smelling the damp boiler room. It was comforting— Diego’s place always was. No matter how bad the lighting was, or how irritating the slight drip drip from the faucet became, this was home.

 

Now, if only Sterling’s other part of home could get there.

 

It was a Saturday night, and Diego was out doing vigilante work, as usual. Sterling really didn’t mind waiting for his boyfriend; he understood Diego’s drive to do something to help society. Whether Sterling understood because he was a firefighter or because he knew Diego’s childhood was unclear.

 

Leaning farther back into the pillows, Sterling glanced at the clock on the wall.

 

11:17 pm.

 

Diego promised he’d try to be home early tonight, Sterling thought. But then again, he also knew crime didn’t stop just because it was late.

 

Looking around and twiddling his thumbs just wasn’t cutting it for Sterling anymore. He felt as though hours had gone by when the clock only read 11:21 pm. He groaned as his bare feet touched the cold ground underneath him. He needed something to do.

 

Sterling wandered aimlessly around Diego’s small room, taking note of the small things he hadn’t noticed before. A small, slightly bent pocket knife was laying on the ledge by the window. There was a weird stain on the stairs— but it didn’t look like blood, which Sterling supposed was a good thing, considering his boyfriend, well, you know.

 

His eyes finally landed on Diego’s mini fridge. Maybe, just maybe, there was something in there for him to do. Sterling opened it up, and was disappointed but not surprised with the content of the fridge.

 

Some protein shakes, a random apple that was in there for God knows how long, some left over pizza from when they went to get lunch the previous day, some... whatever the hell that was... and finally, on the very bottom shelf, a case of beer.

 

Bingo, Sterling thought, grabbing one and popping the cap off.

 

He’s late, Sterling thought slyly, I have the right to steal his beer.

 

—————

 

Diego trudged into the gym, utterly exhausted. It was... damn, what time even was it? He didn’t know, but it had to be some ungodly hour. The calls just kept coming in on that stupid police scanner, as though the criminals of the city decided “Hey! Let’s stop Diego from seeing his boyfriend! Let’s absolutely wreak havoc!”

 

Thankfully, the night had gone on pretty successfully.

 

God, Diego thought, There’s no way Sterling is still here. The sun is literally about to poke up and he’s been waiting there all night and I—

 

Diego stopped when he unlocked his door to reveal Sterling swinging back and forth in a rolly chair.

 

“Babe!” Sterling shouted, his southern accent more prevalent than usual.

 

“Sterling, what are you—“

 

“You were taking forever, darlin’” Sterling groaned, his southern voice lingering on the last R in forever. He tried standing up, but stumbled over the wheels and fell back into the chair, giggling.

 

“Babe, are you... are you drunk?” Diego asked as soon as he smelled alcohol in the air.

 

“No!” Sterling said defensively, “I only had one beer!”

 

“I can see two beer bottles by your feet.”

 

“I only had two beers!”

 

Diego sighed, knowing Sterling was lying. Diego opened the fridge and gasped.

 

“Did you really drink all the alcohol I own?”

 

“No!” Sterling hiccuped, “I only had two, darlin’, see? They on the ground!”

 

“Okayyyyy,” Diego sighed, looking at his drunk idiot boyfriend.

 

Of course he’d get bored and drink all the beer.

 

“Babe,” Diego started, as Sterling continued to grin and lightly swing around in the rolly chair, “Do you have any idea how late it is?”

 

“Yeah... late enough for you to be late!” Sterling said with a soft giggle.

 

God, Sterling really was cute.

 

Diego sighed, knowing just how much Sterling had him wrapped around his finger. But for the first time, Diego felt okay being that in love with someone.

 

“We’ve gotta go to bed, cowboy.”

 

“Oh, we gettin’ right into huh?” Sterling said, wiggling his eyebrows as best as his drunken state would let him.

 

“Yes, because it’s almost morning, so we’re going to sleep now.”

 

“Wha—? But babe, you just got here!” He pouted.

 

“Sterling, I know the beer isn’t the only thing making your accent heavier.”

 

“Okay... Di... maybe I am tired.”

 

Diego sighed, smiling slightly. This absolute drunken fool was his boyfriend.

 

He walked over to Sterling, helping him up and towards the bed. Diego tried taking off his boyfriend’s shirt and jeans, but the idiot was flailing around.

 

Whatever, if he wants to sleep in his clothes he can sleep in his clothes.

 

Sterling laid on the bed, staring at Diego as he got changed into something more comfortable.

 

“What are you looking at?” Diego said, his back still turned to Sterling.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

Well, thank God Diego was turned away from Sterling, or else he’d never hear the end of how hard he blushed at that comment.

 

“Yeah yeah, cowboy...” Diego said as he slid into bed next to Sterling, hoping the red tint in his face had gone down.

 

Sterling rolled over and gripped Diego by the waist, laying head on his chest. Sterling had a ridiculous smile on his face, but his eyes struggled to stay open.

 

“I love you, darlin’” he said, moments before passing out.

 

“I love you too, cowboy.” Diego mumbled.

 

And for the first time in a while, Diego fell asleep the moment his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> sterling created by the beautiful homeboytroy, whomst i stan very much


End file.
